1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an oxide semiconductor and a display device including the semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
Note that in this specification, a semiconductor device refers to a semiconductor element itself or a device including a semiconductor element. As an example of such a semiconductor element, for example, a transistor (a thin film transistor and the like) can be given. In addition, a display device such as a liquid crystal panel or an organic EL panel includes a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique by which a transistor is formed using a semiconductor film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). As a semiconductor film applicable to the transistor, a silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known; moreover, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics (an oxide semiconductor) has been attracting attention as another material.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a transistor is manufactured using an amorphous oxide containing In, Zn, Ga, Sn, and the like as an oxide semiconductor.